Unexpected
by Swimhead1
Summary: How the power of one individual can change the outcome of the entire Middle Earth and save the lives of the Sons of Durin. Follow as the quest to regain Erebor is changed by a single unexpected member.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is my first fanfiction that I am publishing and to be honest I'm super excited to see how it goes! I chose to work with this story line because it came to me in a dream and I just couldn't shake the idea that kept forming in my head! I hope you like it and leave a review so I can continue! I don't own any of the Hobbit characters/parts (believe me I wish I did) the only thing that is mine so far is the story line! Without further ado! Unexpected!

Chapter 1- Beginnings

The sun was shining down and the wind gently wove through the tree tops while two young dwarflings played in the shade of the forest. The ring of a forge could be heard along with mild shouting and laughter; and for the moment the most important thing to the curious brothers was getting down a beautiful apple.

"Kíli! Hurry I can't hold you up much longer, my arms are tired!"

"But Fíli! I'm almost there just push me higher! I can almost reach it."

So Fili drew up the last bit of his seven-year old strength as he pushed Kíli even higher towards the apple. The tips of his fingers just barely had brushed the bottom of the sweet fruit when a piercing cry ripped through the calm summer air, causing Fíli to drop his three-year old brother in surprise. Both boys tumbled down into the tall grass, Kíli landing on top of Fíli with a loud "Ouch!" coming from the latter. Pushing off of his brother, Kíli stood and pulled up Fíli. His brown mop of hair then whipped around the field to look for the source of the cry but his head barely cleared the top of the tall grass, limiting his view of the surrounding area. Fíli however was already making his way over to the river bank, that was where he had heard the cry originate from.

Kíli tried to keep up, but on his two-year old legs he was having trouble on the uneven ground. As he arrived at the river bank he stopped just before he knocked Fíli into the water. He watched as his brother lifted a squirming bundle of cloth, he was so transfixed by this sight that he almost missed Fíli's hoarse whisper.

"Kíli… get Uncle and hurry."

"But, but Fíli!"

"Just GO! Please… tell him…tell him it's urgent."

So Kíli spun around and sprinted away, leaving his brother huddled over the mysterious bundle. To say he was worried was an understatement, it was a rare occasion that Fíli commanded him to leave his side. Where one went so did the other, that was how it had been since Kíli could remember. He was told that even as a baby Fíli wouldn't leave his brother for anything unless he was sick. So when he arrived at the forge alone and crying it only took Thorin a few seconds to drop the weapon he was working on and kneel in front of his youngest nephew.

"What is it Kíli? What's wrong?" Thorin's voice was a deep rumble that hid the notes of panic from his now sobbing three-year old nephew.

"FF Fí Fíli…"

That was all it took for Thorin to scoop up the brown-haired prince and sprint towards the field where the boys had been playing earlier that day. It was a rare thing to see the boys without each other and even more rare for one of them to cry. Thorin's mind was racing a thousand miles an hour, thinking of every possible horror that could have befallen his bright-eyed nephew, from an orc attack to drowning. What his mind hadn't prepared for was to see Fíli perched on a rock next to the river staring at a dirty blanket like it was the most beautiful thing on earth.

At the sound of thundering footsteps, Fíli tore his eyes away from the bundle. He looked over at the cause of the disturbance and was surprised to see an out of breath Thorin and a tearful Kíli. Eyes widening at the sight of his distraught brother he immediately set the bundle down on the sand and ran to collect his brother in his arms. Kíli latched on to his brother's neck and cried into his shoulder, glad that Fíli was ok.

"Uncle Thorin," Fíli said " I didn't know what to do and I just thought you would… I'm sorry."

Kneeling down Thorin gathered both of his sister-sons into his arms and buried his face in their hair. His shoulders sagged in relief and he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Fíli what in Aüles name happened? Kíli wasn't able to tell me anything are you hurt? Why are you dirty? What's going on?"

Thorin's questions flew from his mouth and without realizing it had pulled back to inspect the blond youth for any signs of damage. Taking a deep breath when he didn't find anything wrong other than a lot of dirt in his hair.

"We were playing by the trees and suddenly we heard a cry. I might have dropped Kíli and run over . And I found her!"

"Found who Fíli?" Thorin's voice was hard and leaden with suspicion

"A baby! She's amazing Uncle so small and quiet just like Kíli was when he was that small. Please don't hurt her!"

Thorin however had stopped listening to his nephew and had walked over to the bundle that Fíli had so tenderly placed on the bank. Scooping it up he peered in the face of a sleeping baby, but recoiled in shock as his eyes wandered over her face to the blond tuft of hair just beginning to grow on her head. Deaf to the protests of his sister-sons Thorin lightly traced the pointed ears of the child. Which awoke the infant and prompted her to open her eyes. Brilliant blue met Steel-blue and only then did he realize that both of his nephews were hanging from his legs, crying and begging him not to harm the baby. It was common knowledge that Thorin hated elves, especially after the fall of Erebor but as he gazed upon the bundled child the only words he could manage was.

"She's an Elf."

Review Please! I will plan on posting the next chapter if I get 20+ reviews! The more reviews that I get the fast the updates will come!

Thanks!

Swimhead


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody! Thank you to all who Favorited/ Followed this story. Its really exciting to see people read my work. So a quick note, please please please review this story. It's my first piece and I would love feed back on what you all think. The review doesn't have to be super long or in depth but it would really motivate me to update sooner and write even more! Quick disclaimer-I DONT OWN ANYTHING hobbit except my OC. Without further ado, here is my second chapter! -Swimhead**

* * *

Chaos. That was the only word to describe the council that Thorin had called. The dark haired dwarf sighed into his hand, wondering if this arguing would ever end and he would be able to put his nephews to bed. His sister Dís had left him in charge for a few days so she could visit a friend who was about to have a child. He had agreed, thinking that the worst situations he would encounter would be playing " hide and seek" and bath time. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that he would be deciding the fate of a baby in his sisters kitchen. The problem wouldn't have been complicated if it was a dwarf, infact any of the families in the town would have taken a baby dwarf in an instant. But this wasn't a dwarf, oh no this was the furthest thing from a lovable dwarfling. This was a elf, a full blown elven child complete with slanted eyes and pointed ears. Thorin sighed again and tried to focus in on the roaring debate being held by his most trusted friends.

"We can't just let it die" said Bofur

"We should just leave it in the forest and let nature take its course." That was Dawlin, while an expert fighter and old friend of Thorin's , Dawlin's nurturing side was almost nonexistent, which usually made him unpopular in domestic issues, but this time his suggestion caused several heads to nod in agreement.

"Give it back to the Elves! We shouldn't concern ourselves with the affairs of that lot. Let them deal with the problem."

That was Óin, usually he kept to himself during these meetings but much like Thorin he loathed elves for their abandonment during the attack of Smaug and would not let his opinion go unheard in this case. So far his solution made the most sense and would be the kindest option for the child. However Thorin still felt uneasy about making any trip to visit the elves and prayed that someone could find a solution that benefited everyone.

The shouting had increased significantly at this point while several members had leapt to their feet and were shaking fists at disagreeing parties. Glancing around Thorin noticed that Balin, his most oldest and most trusted advisor was not around the table anymore.

Confident that his company could handle themselves for a few moments without him, the brooding dwarf quietly slipped into the living room. Letting lose a sigh of relief Thorin's gaze landed on two heads of hair, one golden and the other chocolate brown. Looking over the back of the couch the doting uncles gaze fell upon the two boys. However it wasn't just them snuggled up before the warm fire but also the child whose fate was being debated was tucked neatly between the brothers in an attempt to keep her warm and safe. The sight made the lonely kings breath catch in his suddenly thick throat. He remembered a time where it was him and his siblings curled into the exact same position.

It had seemed that his nephews had the same bond with just the two of them and since Kíli's birth, where the blue eyed child went you could be sure there was a brown eyed brother close behind. He remembered a time when it was just Frerin and himself, causing mischief and stirring up trouble. When Dís was born it had been perfect, Frerin had learned responsibility and Thorin had learned both patience and how to love someone unconditionally. She had been the missing piece they hadn't planed for, she was their center and she was their joy. Thorin wondered if this child could be the same thing for Kíli and Fíli. To be a center and a sister that both brothers would love and cherish.

As this last question entered his mind, Thorin felt a hand slip on to his shoulder. Looking back he saw Balin with a sad smile and a blanket from the boys room.

"I didn't want them to freeze and be uncomfortable sleeping on the floor." Balin whispered, "Especially the little one, Mahal knows she has a fight ahead of her."

Thorin nodded wearily and watched as the old warrior bent down to tuck the blanket around his sleeping kin.

"What should I do Balin? The path is not clear to me, I don't know what to do."

"I think you know what to do Thorin, you always have. I believe that this child will be important not only the boys but to you and the rest of our people as well. However I must caution you, once you or Dís adopt this child there is no going back. She will be everything that Kíli and Fíli are. She will be an heir of Durin and will be burdened with the same fate as her brothers. Are you willing to do this?"

Thorin looked at his friend with mild panic and confusion, a third heir? And elfling for that matter! No dwarf would ever bow to an elf, but maybe this child would be more than elf, if she was adopted she would be taught to think, act and fight like a dwarf. She would be a mix between their two races and if needed, maybe she could help unite them. However he had absolutely NO idea if Dís would even want a third child. If she said no Thorin wouldn't have a clue what to do with the baby. Gazing down at the pile that was his sister-sons Thorin steeled himself for the response his companions would give.

"Balin, what if Dís says no to the child? I cannot raise her."

"Then she will die Thorin and the problem will end. But I know Dís and as soon as she see's the child she won't let it go. I don't think the boys would let her say no. They already are enchanted by her."

Thorin chuckled and knelt down to brush the hair out of Fíli's face and run his thumb over his cheek. The boy would never forgive him if he gave the child away and Kíli would be confused on where his new playmate had gone. Suddenly Fíli's eyes shot open and met his Uncles thoughtful stare. He didn't say a word and glanced over at his brother who was soundly asleep and the baby that he cradled against his body.

"Uncle?"

In that single word Thorin could sense a thousand questions and in that moment his choice was made. He gently lifted the child out of the warm bundle and handed her to Fíli. Locking eyes with his eldest nephew he spoke the words that would change everything.

"Take her to your room Fíli, she wont be going anywhere, I promise."

His blue eyes sparkled with a fierce joy that Thorin rarely saw and in his heart he knew that he had made the right choice. He picked up Kíli and followed Fíli into the bedroom the boys shared. Setting down his own bundle Thorin took the baby and allowed Fíli to climb into bed before settling her in-between the two boys again. As he turned to leave he caught the sleepy words of his heir.

"Thank you Uncle"

Smiling to himself Thorin hummed his response and closed the door behind him. Nodding to Balin he walked down the hall into the kitchen, where the arguments had seemingly stopped. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for their reactions Thorin looked at his friends.

"The child will stay. I've decide to keep her and make her one of my own. While I understand that this is completely unheard of I know this is the right choice and I ask that of you don't agree with it you at least don't reject her as she grows."

After his announcement Thorin expected all hell to break loose, arguing, yelling and possibly something breaking. What he didn't expect was silence. Heart stopping silence. But it wasn't vengeful or angry, most of the group had stunned looks while a few, (Balin and Bofur) smiled.

"Thorin are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked "You know what this means."

"Yes, Dwalin and I hope that you will all bare witness when I formally adopt her and name her one of my heirs."

There was a general murmur of consent as the members of this group all agreed to be a part of the child's ceremony. Thorin stifled a yawn and waited for the clamor to die down, he knew that it was late and that many of them- himself included- had to get up early and work but he had one more issue that had to be addressed and that was naming the child.

"So now that its been decided that the child will stay she needs a name. I cannot make any final calls until I speak with my sister but if anyone has any suggestions I would be thrilled to hear them."

"Do we give her a dwarvish name or and elfish name? That could effect how people treat her as well." Gloin said,

This caused further arguing among the group and Thorin sat down heavily in his chair. The hour was to late to deal with such important questions, naming something so treasured was a delicate task and typically it took the parents _months _to come up with something that was right. He very much doubted they could come up with a good name in a matter of minutes.

Dwalin, sensing his friends exhaustion slammed his hand on the table and stood up.

"Stop, right now we're too busy to even think strait. Lets call it a night and tomorrow we can talk when we all are more clear headed. Agreed?"

There was a moment where all the heads nodded and a collective "yes" ended the meeting. As the group filed out the door Thorin grabbed Dwalin's arm and nodded his thanks. The two friends shared a smile and as Thorin was shutting the door, heard a "good luck". Walking back to his room Thorin groaned, while the issue was over with the council he knew that the only battle left was to convince his sister to take on another child and to be honest Thorin was glad that she wouldn't be home for another day. It gave him time to come up with a better strategy than having Kíli beg with his puppy eyes.


End file.
